A love so deep
by call me alessandra
Summary: Marius and Alexia. A love, fated to end. This is their last night together – but is it really? Death is just a door to another life. MariusxAlexia OneShot


_A Love so deep_

* * *

Fate is cruel. It wasn't just a saying, it was a fact for Marius. At first, she was nothing but a pawn, something that was useful for his plans. But in such a short time, she became so much more, no longer was she a pawn – she was his _lover_. Of course, his true intentions were never revealed to her, he kept it a well-hidden secret. When he formed his army, he did so with the intention of domination. Now, his focus shifted, just like everything else had since he met her. He would have used any death dealer to be honest, but when he saw her, the death dealer with her auburn hair, burning brightly in the moonlight, he knew he _needed_ her. It was obvious that she was different than the others, she seemed more emotional, more open to other ways than war. That opened the chance for Marius. He stole her like a thief in the night, he held her like worthy price when he pressed her against the cold cobble walls of the street. His rough palm silenced her sounds of terror and for a second, he was awestruck when he considered those large orbs, so bright like the sky during the first days of spring. Looking back, it was the moment when his dark orbs met her bright ones, when he looked into the depths of her soul, that he was smitten right there in the dark alleyway. Marius tried to shield his heart from the feelings growing inside of him for the female in his arms, of course it was useless. Marius knew, when he lost a fight and the fight for his heart he lost big times. From then on, he tried to pretend that he wasn't feeling, that his heart didn't skip a beat when Alexia touched his lips with hers. The fear that gripped his gut like an icy hand, every time she wasn't on time to meet him. It was just a mess.

But his train of thoughts was interrupted, when the small devil in question stirred next to him. Her pale cheeks were still flushed from all the time he made her come. On his mouth. On his fingers. On his cock. He found her the most beautiful when she let go, when pleasure surged through her veins and when she completely opened herself for all the emotions. It was different tonight. He kissed her more gently, took his time to explore every inch of her perfect body. She caressed him, closed her eyes as if she tried to engrave the feeling of him in the deepest parts of her memories. He was the dominant one in their brief and complicated relationship. She took it, every single stroke that was too much, too deep or too hard for her body. But despite her frail stature and soft skin, she always gave him a scratch or a bite in return Beneath the silk of her skin, she was steel.

Marius watched her stir. She was waking up, even though he would have liked to watch her stay in that peaceful slumber a little while longer. A raspberry nipple was peeking out from the covers and he couldn't stop himself from slightly caressing it.

"I have to go back soon."

Her words were nothing but a mere whisper but the meaning behind them, was so powerful, it resonated like a bullet exploding from the gun. He gave a gruff noise and leaned down, casting a shadow with his broad shoulders over her.

Their noses touched, a soft and gentle gesture. A sign of love and compassion among wolves. And deep down in his veins, he was nothing but. He was a wolf. He was the animal.

"Stay."

"I can't. You know I can't."

Fingers caressed through his hair, a touch that almost made him purr in satisfaction. A wolf purring at a gentle woman's touch. But somehow, something inside of him told him he should make her stay. Something was warning him.

"Someone has to open the gates for you."

She was right. That has been the plan from the start. Her opening the gates or the attack on the order to finally end the war and take control. Take control over the vampires, over the lycans, over the world.

"Semira will notice my absence."

Alexia sat up, holding the sheets over her breasts. Her auburn hair was a mess of curls and she had never looked more beautiful to him.

"What does it matter? She will die tonight." He stated, a matter of fact.

Alexia gave him just a meaningful look over her shoulder, before she got up. His animal urges came to the surface with a roar when he got a perfect view of her backside, her ample cheeks still a little red from his skin slapping against her. And occasionally a hand. He growled low in his throat and his beast was just beneath his skin. So close to her, yet he knew deep down, it would never hurt his mate. Because the beast was just as in love as the man was. _They_ loved her. It was a painful realization. Marius himself got up from the makeshift bed he rested in during the night and stalked over to Alexia, who was busy buttoning her leather pants. He wrapped his strong arms around her. She wasn't a small woman, reaching him almost to his nose with the top of her head, yet she was so frail while he held her with his superior strength. Not only because of the Corvinus blood running through his veins.

"You have to let me go, eventually." She teased while leaning back into his warm chest.

He nuzzled along her swan neck, inhaling the scent of rain and spring flowers. It was funny how her natural scent was so similar to the color of her eyes.

"And if I can't?"

"Then you have to."

Reluctantly he did let her go in the end. She got dressed and the moment of intimacy was over. Now bitter clearness of what was to come lay heavy between them. She was scared, he could smell it.

"Soon, love, soon we'll be together. No more hiding." He promised, he knew he was giving her empty promises but for Marius, it was unbearable to see her like this. Yet he made her endure it these past few months.

She gave him a shaky nod. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

One last time, she held his hand and only when she was out of reach and couldn't hold onto him any longer, she let go. They both knew it could be the last time, they were close, to feel each other. In the end, it was truly the last time.

* * *

2045, _Prague…_

The sun of the early spring was already warm enough to leave the thick jackets at home. Over the last few years the war between humans, lycans and vampires resolved into a peaceful partnership. They were now all working together, to capture and imprison rogue vampires and lycans alike. So, in the end, everything was good. It had taken the world an amount of time to finally cope with the fact, that werewolves and vampires existed and another couple of years to finally sort everything out and form an alliance. It wasn't unusual for a human to love a vampire or a lycan, or the other way around anymore. Just like so many others, Alexandria used the first warm rays of sun to stroll down the local farmer's market on the outskirts of town, looking for fresh vegetables, fruit and flowers. Danny was strolling happily next to her on a lose leash, sniffing here and there, but always kept a watchful eye on his redhaired owner. She loved spring, it was her favorite time of the year. The darkness of winter finally behind them and the promise of warmer days to come. She was drawn to a stand with gorgeous flowers, their scent heavy in the air. The apple roses, with their beautiful petals and their gentle but flowery scent, drew her in and she leaned down to take in the beautiful scent.

In the end, she bought enough flowers to fill her house with, which was just down the street, together with her atelier. Taking the flowers from the woman behind the counters, she put them into her small basket, which was already filled with many delicious goods. Alexandria loved this kind of days. Lazy and comfortable. Walking down the streets, she watched all the people around her. Were there lycans among all these content faces? Probably. But she didn't care, lycans and vampires had the same rights to live their lives happy and in peace. The mind of an artist started to wander off and she took in the colors, the emotions the place held. And so she didn't notice that she was directly walking into a broad back in front of her.

"Hey-"

Alexandria woke from her trance when the man in front of her turned abruptly, but his dark eyes turned from awareness to immediate interest.

"I'm so sorry!" Alexandria took a step back from him. "I wasn't looking-"

He was a handsome man. Black hair that reached a little above his shoulders, strong jaw and a straight nose. Why was this face so familiar? She had the feeling like she knew him, like she had seen him before. His broad chest stretched the cotton of his black shirt beneath his leather jacket.

"It's fine." His dark eyes surveyed her with interest. Then a small smile grazed his lips and revealed a row of white and even teeth. "I'm Marcus."

Alexandria looked at the hand in front of her and when she took it, something like an electrical surge went through her body. She immediately felt connected with this man.

"I'm Alexandria."

His fingers were warm when he closed them around her smaller hand. She could have sworn that she had felt these fingers around hers before. But, she didn't know him, so how was this familiarity, this feeling of connection possible?

She cleared her throat, more than a little embarrassed with her blatant attraction to him. But then, she had always been a person with her heart on her sleeve. She pulled a lose strand of hair behind her ear again and took a little step back.

"Um, sorry again. Have- have a nice day, then." She was about to turn around, ready to be swallowed by a hole in the ground any second.

But all of the sudden, his dark baritone voice stopped her. "Do you have time for a coffee, Alexandria?"

She whirled around, her auburn strands shining in the sun like a wildfire. "Sure, tomorrow then?"

With two long steps he was in front of her again. "How about now?"

"Now sounds great."

* * *

 _You all know me, I have a heart for the tragic lovers – when I saw Marius and Alexia together in Blood Wars, I immediately fell in love with the idea of their relationship. Of course, we don't know if he used her for his intentions but to me, his feelings were truly genuine. So, in my head this happened, a night before the attack on the order. This is their last night together – but is it really? Death is just a door to another life._

 _Please don't rip me apart, I'm not english and so my english is not perfect, but I hope you all enjoyed reading this Little Story nonetheless. :-)_


End file.
